


He Showed Me All The Stars

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: O Fy Duw [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Based on a The 1975 Song, Character Study, Cigarettes, Denial of Feelings, Desire, Dreamscapes, Feelings, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by The 1975, Korean Religion & Lore, Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Music, Musicians, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Shamanism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Minghao goes to a rock concert in tow with friends Jisoo and Mingyu in tow, he falls into a deep and growing relationship with the lead singer of the band, Junhui. A deep and insightful work from a naturalism point of view. Will be updated constantly
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: O Fy Duw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849441
Kudos: 6





	He Showed Me All The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this before, I know, with using this song :) But I just love I LIKE AMERICA & AMERICA LIKES ME. I LIKE AMERICA & AMERICA LIKES ME is from The 1975's 2018 album, "A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships". I love the aesthetic, the desperation, the auto-tune, the rawness, the repetition, the display of the frightening aspects of working-class background/youth, self-belief, pleading, the underlying political opinions, and, the regret that makes up I LIKE AMERICA AND AMERICA LIKES ME as a song, as lyrics, as discography, everything. it's completely extraordinary - even if you don't like the song or the band - if you looked at the psychology beneath the composition of the song on the album. Despite the notions of the song, I find there's something incredibly empowering about it. When Matty Healy - lead singer of The 1975 - performs I LIKE AMERICA & AMERICA LIKES ME there's a matter which though many might find quite insignificant but is very significant when you observe the emotional psychology of the writing; he cries. I'm a naturalism author as you know by now, and from a naturalism point of view, it's a matter absolutely remarkable.  
> Now, on the matter of SEVENTEEN; I truthfully admit that unless any individual member of that dear old band had a absolutely incredible make-over, I could not imagine any of them performing a song of this form with these lyrics and this performing presence. You need a desperation, a anger, if you like, or, otherwise, another power that doesn't pull to hard from the source of sexual allure or vanity. I didn't do all of I LIKE AMERICA & AMERICA LIKES ME, but, I did the first minute or so for the book. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this :)

Minghao had been wanting to come to a Hedensk concert for the last year and a half ever since the band made it top the second, third or fourth spot of every major music chart listing in the world. He very much liked nearly all of their songs, and, the band member's himself peaked an interest for him.

He thought they were cool, well-edged. Especially the lead singer, Chinese, like himself, named Wen Jun Hui, but, known on stage by the nickname Scandi; Junhui's band had gone massive in Western Europe, despite been all Asian, due to their look and music's aesthetic coming from what could be correctly termed as Western-European Indigenous Cultures and otherwise Native origins. The Pagan Goth tribes of Germany, the Ibera tribes in Southern Spain, and, then, closer to home and the origins of their blood and lives, the Luozhan and Ganzhou ethnic natives in China. 

Minghao found it all utterly entrancing.   
Finally, he was able to buy tickets to a concert they played in Seoul, and, he went with two friends of his, Hong Jisoo and Kim Mingyu. 

The concert been played was on an underground scene, which was unlike them being able to step up to bigger stadiums and thousands-able venues. But, on the band's social media, they said that they were playing at this underground scene to raise money for Breast Cancer charity; "When I was sixteen and seventeen and running around here in Vans and too much hair-gell, my Mum would spend the whole night waiting in the car to take me home and keeping a brick in her handbag in-case she ever had to clock someone." The lead singer, Junhui, had described caringly in a Twitter post. Not just his Mother, but, the drummer's Mother was also diagnosed with the disease.

"You can't believe that trains used to run through here in the 20's and 30's." Mingyu opined as they went down the old brick staircases to the underground train station with it's above/under-ground market plazas and restaurants. 

"It's so cool." Jisoo said. "My Grandfather used to have all these model trains when I was little; he'd be in his element down here with a train book."

They all laughed. "You're Grandad's trains are worth loads of money, so don't even think about taking the piss." Mingyu told Jisoo who rolled his eyes and insisted he wasn't, he just couldn't imagine what an old man would feel like when you started playing with toy trains again.

"They're not toys." Mingyu insisted. "Each one of those carriages is worth about \'a3780 each."

Minghao nearly pissed himself laughing at the expression on Jisoo's face. "So that's where the inheritance is going." Minghao remarked. "Your Dad won't be happy."

"Enough about fucking trains." Jisoo held up his hands as Mingyu and Minghao lost the plot a little bit.

They navigated their way amongst the crowd and through the ticket barriers, and, twenty minutes later, the concert started. Jisoo and Mingyu were pleasantly surprised, and, had said to Minghao how they thought the band would sound a bit crap live, as, a lot of bands were outside of official recordings and vinyl. Junhui looked interesting up on stage in skinny black jeans, no shoes, and a long-sleeved black top that slipped off of one shoulder and revealed a bit of a tattoo he had. His thick black hair was cut short but in a modern style with a bit of black eyeliner around his eyes, but, really, nothing else. On the televised screens above airing the concert live, Minghao managed to see it was on a oriental dragon surrounding some sort of Ethnic-Religious rune that most certainly was Scandinavian. All the time as Minghao danced around with Jisoo and Mingyu, Minghao was waiting for that one, song, and, then, about thirty-five minutes in, it came. 

The song was called, "I LIKE AMERICA & AMERICA LIKES ME".

Jisoo and Mingyu's mouths came open a little bit at the atmospheric opening discography for the song, with hinting notes of synthesis keyboard. 

"I'm scared of dying..." Junhui sung softly, his microphone auto-tuned. Mingyu swore softly under his breath, and Jisoo poked Minghao's hip, drawing him into his arms.

"Any bad thing I said about them, fuck, that's gone." Jisoo said quickly before looking back to the stage. Mingyu was filming on his phone.

"Is that on fire? Am I a liar, ooo...I can't be quiet..." Junhui ran a hand through his hair, and he gently grinned for a few moments, observing the crowd before him with a visceral form of soft-focus intent that made Minghao warm through to the core of his bones. Junhui had the microphone disconnected from the stand, and, the cord to it was wrapped once around his wrist. "I'm scared of dying, no gun required, ooh. My skin is fire, so desired..." Junhui grinned before vocalizing and bobbing down into a crouch on the ground. "Ooo..."

Beside Minghao, Jisoo and Mingyu began to dance and Minghao stirred the Christian-baptized Jisoo up a bit by saying, "Look at you dancing like a Pagan, baby."

Still on his knees on the ground, Junhui sung stronger, louder, like a rally, like a fight, with mirth, with power, with a bit of anger, with display. "Is that designer -?" He head-banged, but his whole upper body shifted forward for the movement. "Is that on fire -?" Junhui swayed to the side, his right hand's fingetips against the side of his left cheekbone, like he was telling some sort of secret, but, the gesture was so seductive that Minghao felt a bit weak. "Am I liar? Oh, will this help me lay down?" One of the electric guitarists who was retired from his position just for this song, being nearly an entirely synthesis-discography song, came over to Junhui and ran a hand through his hair. Junhui wrapped a arm around his leg, hand touching the inside the the musicians thigh and his head resting against the musicians hip. "My skin is fire -" He clawed his nails down the inside of the electric guitarists thigh before they began to dance together like pagans. The crowd went absolutely wild. " - it's so desired, no gun required. Oh, will this help me lay down? I'm scared of dying -" With the electric guitarists arm around Junhui's waist and hips but looking back over to the drummer who had skipped the beat for a second to yell "Sexual harrassment!" and give the electric guitarist the bird, Junhui grinned like a animal and mimed slicing his throat open. "It's fine!"

*\

The last song that band played of the evening was a cover. "Now, I'm not really going to sing the whole song, for two reasons." Junhui said into the microphone, one hand holding the microphone and the other the stand. "One, I like the song but not the band who sung it, which is U2. And the reason why I don't like U2 is because having spent alot of time in places like the UK and Europe, I found out that U2 used to give money to the IRA, which was essentially a terrorist organization that used to put bombs in dustbins outside schools and blow up little children to make a political statement."

A reply of shock and horror went throughout the crowed. "However, they are still worshipped despite this fact, and, even though Bono is a shortarse little Irish prick -"

Jisoo snorted a laugh into his elbow. "He is tiny." He muttered to Mingyu and Minghao.

"He sometimes wrote a half-decent song." Junhui grinned a bit. "And, all of that aside, me and drummer's Mumma's like it so we're going to do it for them."

The crowd whooped and cheered and Minghao grinned. "He deserves his inheritance." Mingyu commented, remarking back to Jisoo's Grandfather's trains earlier. Jisoo smacked him on the cock. 

Junhui sat down on the edge of the stage with his band's drummer, and, the drummer put his arm around Junhui's shoulder. Together, they sang into the microphone. "And all the promises we make from the cradle to the grave, and all I want is you..."

Just as the crowd cheered the beginning, Junhui, the drummer, and every other member of the band held up their middle finger. "That's to all the Irish cunts in the world..." Junhui began by saying. "And, we said we weren't really going to sing that song." he laughed a bit. He corrected his face. All of them still held their middle finger in the air. "Everyone here tonight, join me in raising the bird to all cancer, everywhere."

Mingyu, Minghao and Jisoo - full of the sensation of duty - along with everyone else in the underground venue, flipped the bird. * It was at the well and true end of the concert that things began to happen. Minghao was virtually bundled up between vritually high Jisoo and Mingyu, and got unceremoniously pushed into the back-seat of Mingyu's black second-hand 80's series Mercedes Benz when all three of them heard a very audible, "Oh, for fuck's sake!" Echoe out. A man that all three of them recognised as Hedensk's lead singer, Wen Jun Hui, came rushing over to him. "Sorry to bother you, but you don't have jump leads do you?" Junhui looked at the Mercedes Benz. "Sorry, I don't know shit about cars. Would the leads that work for this - if you have him - work for a 1980's Leyland Mini?" Mingyu burst out laughing. "You have a Mini?" He asked. "One of my guy's chicks has." Junhui grinned. "Yeah, got what you need, mate." Mingyu told him. "Oh, thank you so much." Junhui wandered around to the back of the Mercedes Benz with Mingyu, but, looked down at Minghao half-lying across the back-seat. Junhui took in Minghao's black mullet, Lennon glasses, dark jeans, and button-up shirt with "I HATE F*CKING HIPPIES" written across it in a pattern. Junhui grinned. "I love that shirt." Junhui pointed to it. Jisoo got the giggles in the passenger seat. Minghao sat himself up in the back seats. "I love this shirt, too." Minghao replied. "Your band's pretty good, too." Junhui ran his hand through his hair. He gazed down at Minghao. "What's your name?" he asked. "Minghao." Minghao replied. Junhui blinked. "How the fuck didn't I pick that?" Junhui then said in Mandarin. Minghao burst out lauging. Mingyu waited with the jump leads, half-sitting in the Mercedes Benz's boot while Minghao and Junhui had a chat. "How much did you drink and fag up on stage again?" Minghao quipped. Junhui shrugged with a bit of a giggle. "'ey-a, come here." Junhui gestured for Minghao to give out his arm to him. Minghao did, but wondered what Junhui was going to do. Junhui shoved Minghao's sleeve up his arm, and grabbed a sharpie from the pocket of his jeans. With the ink bleeding slightly from the sharpie's tip, he wrote a phone number and a address on Minghao's arm. He grinned. Minghao stayed in the car with Jisoo while Mingyu walked down the street with Mingyu to where the band with their girlfriends and a few other people were waiting with Toyota Hiace Vans, a - shit, was that a Rolls Royce? - and a couple of Kia hatchbacks in varying colours. "Fuck, the heathen wants to get it on with you." Jisoo said, looking at Minghao in the back-seat, twisting around in the passenger seat himself. "You're a heathen, too." Minghao accused him. "Church-blessed but always cuddling Jeonghan - and letting him use you for twenty other things - and when we go swimming in the river by your house you always -" "Oh, shut up!" Jisoo grinned, but he had a bit of colour in his cheekbones. A couple of minutes later, Mingyu came jogging back to the car. "They're havin' a bash and they want to know if we fancy comin'." "What?" Jisoo brows furrowed, not understanding Mingyu when his words were cut off at the ends. "Fuck yes." Minghao nodded quickly. "And, I swear to God, if this German heap of shit breaks down - BEHIND A LEYLAND FUCKING MINI - I will cut your testes off, Gyu, do you understand?" Mingyu nodded dutifully, gave him a RAF salute, before yelling out something to the Hedensk crowd, and giving the thumbs up. * The Benz did not break down on the way to what appeared to be Junhui's house. But, as they drive, they came to realize that even though the band played that night in the city, they did not live in the city. In fact, they...all seemed to have houses the size of the grandest Catholic Cathedrals in existent at least... "How far is it now?" Jisoo had checked before they had arrived, slightly worriedly, with Mingyu. "Fifty kilometers outside the city." Mingyu had checked the speedometer behind the wheel on the Benz. It was concious in all their minds that they didn't know the Hedensk crowd. The Hedensk crowd had their houses built in and out amongst a little village in the country that began to rise up into the mountains. Everywhere they looked there were Oak, Acorn, Pine, Ash, Elder, Rowan, Elm, Redwood and Willow trees everywhere in native forests and extended gardens from the big old homes and the Shaman Temple grounds that were built. Even at nearly ten 'o' clock at night, it was utterly outstanding. Junhui's house was a masterpiece of traditional-style Chinese architecture. It took Minghao's breath away. But, indoors, the style changed, blending into a mix of old-world Scandinavian features with signs still of old China. The party was been held in Junhui's house, and, there was no awkwardness before. It just officially started up, and, people seemed to come out of nowhere, coming in through the back doors, front doors, even a couple through the open window in the sitting rooms and the kitchen and the laundry. Minghao hung around and got himself a drink before heading out to the magnificent back garden. It was a three-storey verandah with hanging hammocks and staircases going up to the roof-top with - what appeared to be - some sort of outdoor kitchen set up half on the verandah, half under the stairs. There was still straggles of bunting hanging up, and, Minghao wondered if someone had got married recently. Maybe it was that girl who Mingyu helped with her Leyland Mini. A few people came out onto the verandah for a smoke or for some fresh air; Minghao was suprised to see that they all smiled and had a quick chat with him and were quite decent-natured. They were all pagans, shamans, or, fitted into the mix somewhere; they were children of the tribe, they married into the tribe, they knew people in the tribe intimately. Most were Korean, some of Chinese, and a few were Scandinavian. Minghao found the latter fascinating; they all must be related in some way, he thought, with their white-blonde hair that only ever darkened to a light yellow. They had silvery-blue eyes and pale, pale skin. "Hey." Minghao was swinging side to side a bit in a hammock, half lying down, half not, when Junhui found him. The writing on his arm was now a bit smudged and faded, but, as soon as Mingyu had driven his Benz behind Hedensk's fleet of vehicles, Minghao had got out his phone and had put all the information into it. Junhui had a fag half-hanging out of his mouth, and, something about it made Minghao smile. "Were you able to get into this thing?" Junhui gestured around to the hammock. He got into his side easily and packed his leges over Minghao's so they didn't get up-ended out of it. "Very cautiously." Minghao quipped. Junhui chuckled. Minghao appreciated the weight of Junhui's legs across his. In some ways, Junhui was sort of ugly, but, then, in other ways, he was incredibly attractive. It was nice to see someone who wasn't a pretty-boy, who was considered handsome while still looking like a natural human being. One the Earth made, human beings made...not societal expectations. They talked for hours. They were happy in each other's company. They only stopped when Junhui made a low, keening sound, before chuckling softly. A young woman was singing. "Seven Wonders," Junhui explained through half-lidded eyes and a lungful of exhaled fag smoke. "Fleetwood Mac. Rumors Album." He and Minghao listened to the sound of the music for a short while. Minghao watched as Junhui got up from the hammock, and, in a way that only Pagans did, sort of danced to himself. "How does the world have no idea about you people?" Minghao asked, sipping a drink from a coffee mug that sat on the verandah deck beside his side of the hammock. "Because we don't tell them." Junhui replied murmuredly. Minghao watched Junhui some more before getting up and moving with him. Junhui's hands went around his waist, and, the stub of his now burnt-out cigarette was still in his mouth. Junhui let it drop, and, he and Minghao came in closer, their noses and foreheads touching. Minghao thought Junhui was trying to get over him, able to kiss him, but, at the same time, he could tell that Junhui just wanted to be close to him. 


End file.
